Goosebumps: Say Cheese and Die
"Say Cheese and Die" is the fifteenth episode of season one of the children's television series Goosebumps, which is based on a series of junior reader books by author R.L. Stine. The episode was directed by Ron Oliver with a script written by Bruce Edwards. It first aired on YTV in Canada and FOX Kids in the United States on February 9th, 1996. Synopsis Friends, Greg Banks, Doug "Bird", Michael and Shari Walker, find a camera that predicts and causes misfortune on the subject it photographs. Cast Notes & Trivia * A sequel to this episode appeared in the 3th season episode 18 62nd of series; Feb 28, 1998 titled "Say Cheese and Die… Again" Based upon "Say Cheese and Die--Again" (Goosebumps #44). * This episode was filmed in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. * This is actor Ryan Gosling's fifth television appearance and his second work in the horror genre. Gosling is also known for playing the character of Jamie Leary in "The Tale of Station 109.1" episode of Are You Afraid of the Dark?. * This is the first television genre work for actor Scott Speedman. Speedman will go on to play Michael Corvin in the Underworld film series. * Actor Dan Petronijevic will go on to play Samuel Boggs - a werewolf antagonist in the Syfy series Bitten. * Actor Christian Tessier will also appear in the ''Underworld'' film series. He will play a security guard in the 2012 film Underworld: Awakening. Allusions * This episode is based on book four of the Goosebumps series of children's horror novels, "Say Cheese and Die". It was first published in November, 1992 and was reprinted in Classic Goosebumps: Monster Edition #1. Bloopers * When Joey and Mickey are walking down the street and Greg and Bird see them, Bird says Mickey's last name is "Knotts". However, in the credits, Mickey's last name is "Ward", the same as in the original novel. Quotes * Terry Banks: Hey troll. * Greg Banks: Don't call me that. * Terry Banks: mocking voice Okay. normal voice What do you think of Dad's new ride? * Greg Banks: I think it's excellent. * Terry Banks: What's that? * Greg Banks: Oh, uh... just a camera. Something Shari gave me. * Terry Banks: Take my picture. Come on. * Greg Banks: Okay. takes Terry's picture * Terry Banks: Let's see it. Come on. Let me see it. * Greg Banks: Uh, it's a new process it doesn't develop right away. .... * Greg Banks: Hey, Bird! * Doug: Yeah, what? * Greg Banks: I think this thing is a camera. * Doug: Cool! Camera! Nice! Okay take my picture. starts juggling * Greg Banks: Okay, um... * Shari Walker: Say cheese! * Doug: Cheddar. * Doug: I hope you captured my incredible juggling skills. falls off the stairwell * Greg Banks: Bird! * Shari Walker: Are you Okay? * Doug: I think so. See also External Links * * * * * * "Say Cheese and Die" at the Goosebumps Wiki ---- Category:Goosebumps episodes Category:Goosebumps/Season 1 episodes Category:Scott Speedman